Masquerade
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: The headmaster appoints Yuki to organize a masked ball at the academy. She meets a mysterious stranger the night of the ball that enchants her. Who is he and will she uncover his true idenity? onexshot


**Masquerade**

**Author's Note: **This is my first Vampire Knight fic…I've been addicted to the series for quite some time now, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing vampire knight fanfiction, at least a one shot anyway. It may not suit your tastes so feel free to be opinionated just no complete bashing! Enjoy! ^_~

Yuki walked towards her father's office. He had sent for her earlier, but she had no idea why. She wondered what in the world he could want. Final exams were over for the term and fall break quickly approaching. It would be nice to take a little time off from the night class disciplinary committee and just relax. She waltzed into the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster I heard that you needed me for something?" she inquired just wanting to get this over with and return to her nightly patrol.

"Ahh yes Yuki! It's good to see you my dear! Have you been keeping well?" the headmaster asked cheerfully.

"Well yes father, I suppose I'm faring well, you just seen me this morning at breakfast." She responded unsure of why they were even having this conversation. He always asked her the same questions day after day as if he were losing his mind not that he had much of one to begin with.

"Well yes you do have a point there Yuki; anyways the reason why I called you here is because I have a special job for you." He replied twiddling his thumbs.

"What sort of job sir?" she questioned not liking a bit where this was going.

"You see Yuki last night I had a rather peculiar dream of extravagant balls and revelries, and I have decided to host one here at Cross Academy, and I would like for you to organize it for me!" he said gaily clapping his hands.

"But sir I don't know anything about hosting balls or-"she objected before he cut her off.

"Now Yuki I was certain that you would say something like that but I believe that this is something you'd be good at." He interjected before she could say anything more.

"When does this event have to be ready?" she asked unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Two weeks from today. Both classes will get to enjoy it before leaving for fall break; it will be a parting gift for both groups since the term is over." He added.

Yuki felt as if her arms and legs had gained about ten pounds each. How was she ever going to pull this off? Two weeks would be here in the blink of an eye, and she still had to patrol the night class! She was going to lose a lot of sleep over this!

~X~

"Sayori how am I ever going to pull this off?" Yuki groaned to her best friend.

"I think you're just going to have to pull yourself together and do this! Why don't you let Zero patrol the night class alone for a while?" Sayori suggested.

The offer seemed very tempting, but she knew that it would be the wrong thing to do. What if Zero lashed out at someone or even worse killed them? There was a heavy weight on just that one factor alone. She would just have to patrol the night class and host the ball all at the same time. It was going to be a rushed effort, but she had no choice, it was her assignment.

"Why don't you host a masquerade ball Yuki? Everyone could dress up in their best clothes, and the boys could wear masks. No one would know who they were dancing with! It would be a complete and utter surprise! The boys could take their masks off at midnight to reveal their true identities! I think that it would work out really well." Sayori proposed.

"How did you do that!" Yuki asked in awe of her friend's sudden intervention.

"It just kind of popped in my head." Sayori shrugged.

"You're going to help me organize this ball! I'm not letting you say no!" Yuki clarified as she grabbed her friends hand and drug her off to help plan.

~X~

Two weeks passed by rather quickly as decorations were hung, dresses were bought, and invitations were handed out.

"We did it!" cried Yuki joyfully to her friend.

"Yes we did and just think after tomorrow night it will all be over." Sayori sighed.

"Yes I was against the whole thing in the beginning but now I'll be sad to see it end." She said sadly.

"Well we better head back; tomorrow will be here before you know it and we should rest up before it gets here." Sayori commented.

"I agree but I have to run an errand before going to bed, I'll catch up with you later." she retorted bidding friend goodnight. The night class was already in session, and she knew that he would be close by. She had taken the night off because there was much to be done tomorrow before the ball, and she needed the extra rest.

"Were you looking for me?" a voice said from behind.

"Zero I didn't see you back there!" Yuki shouted in surprise.

"There's no need to shout." Zero complained covering his ears.

"Sorry." She flushed.

"So what did you come out here on your night off to do? Gloat?" he jeered.

"No I just wanted to invite you to the ball." She countered handing him a sealed envelope.

"I'm not coming, I already told you that." He remarked icily shoving it carelessly into his pocket.

"I know but if you change your mind I'd like to see you there." She said softly before walking back to her dormitory.

He stood there until he could no longer see her but the image of her still burned in his mind, made his blood quicken. He knew he shouldn't think about Yuki in that way, but he couldn't resist her. She was his release and his relief.

Yuki turned out the light as she crawled into bed thinking about his remark. She wanted him to be there, but she didn't feel like pushing him. She knew that it was his decision, and he had made it. She would just have to accept that even if a little loneliness lingered in her heart from his absence.

~X~

The next day was spent on the final preparations for the ball. There was much to be done with more decorations to be hung, food to prepare, and party attire to attend to. Luckily Sayori had recruited more help days before to make sure the whole thing went as planned. There had been more than enough show up to help.

Yuki hoped that she would get to dance with Kaname but yet she still longed for, no she would not think of him. It was his decision not to come. She arrived back to her dorm with a white box wrapped in blue ribbon waiting for her.

"Kaname?" she whispered as she unloosened the ribbon. She opened the parcel to reveal a stunning black dress with a corset made into it. The dress revealed dozens of tiny blue roses sewn into the fabric along with a black choker that matched the dress. The box contained a head piece with two matching roses on each end. Yuki picked up the dress to model it in front of her looking glass but was startled when a small note written in floral calligraphy drifted to the ground.

She picked it up gingerly and read,

_I hope that these suit your tastes, please wear them to the ball tonight._

She looked for a name to reveal who it was from, but she found none. She put on the dress along with its other counterparts as she thought about her mysterious admirer.

Yuki walked into the conservatory where the ball was to be held. She scanned the room for any sign of Sayori but found none. She sighed and wandered off to the refreshment table for some punch. She was startled when she heard an all too familiar voice come over the loudspeaker.

"I'm so glad that everyone has come out tonight! Please have fun and enjoy yourselves! Dance to your heart's content! Fall in love! And before I forget! I'd like to give a special thanks to my daughter Yuki for organizing this event! I love you Yuki!" squealed the headmaster excitedly.

Yuki felt like crawling into a hole right then as people giggled. Who in their right mind let that man have a mega phone! She scrambled to her feet as she exited the building. She needed some fresh air after her father's "epic" speech.

She sighed as she found herself underneath a cherry tree that was already out of season. She began to wonder about him and then she found herself being interrupted by an intruder standing there watching her silently.

"Um excuse me? The party's that way." She said pointing towards the conservatory, but he didn't move. She studied him and noticed his grey pantsuit and silver colored mask.

"May I help you?" she inquired rather nervously. The stranger held out his hand signaling for her to come. She blinked as she stood up and cautiously took his hand. He said nothing as he led her in a simple waltz. A breeze blew gently through the trees as if they were the ones who orchestrated it.

"You know I don't think I've seen you here before…Why weren't you inside at the party?" she breathed as he twirled her in a steady motion.

"I was waiting for someone." He said softly.

"Well where is she?" she asked as they swayed delicately in the breeze.

"She disappeared, and I searched for her for a long time but then I found her, she has always had my best interests at heart, stayed by me, willed me to live." He responded.

"She must be something." She whispered.

"She is." He replied before stopping.

"What's her name?" she quizzed.

"She has many names to me… Beautiful flower, peaceful dream, soft touch." He eluded as the countdown to midnight began.

"It's almost time." She reminded him as she reached for his mask.

"Wait close your eyes." He motioned, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a pair of familiar lips on hers as the stranger in front of her kissed her. She opened her eyes and pulled away carelessly.

"Zero!" she questioned rather stunned.

"Are you upset that it wasn't someone else?" he said recoiling.

"No Zero I'm just surprised." She said faintly.

"I know that I'm not your top pick but it took forever to pick out that dress." He chided as he sat down underneath the cherry tree.

"You bought me this beautiful dress?" she breathed sitting down beside him.

"Yes do you like it?" he queried looking at her wryly.

"Yes it's beautiful." She whispered as she delivered a hungry kiss to his lips. She sighed into his mouth as he pulled her into his embrace pulling her deeper into his shell.

"Yuki…" he said in lapsing between breaths before breaking the kiss.

"You were always my first pick Zero." She said snuggling into him as the music from the ball wafted into the night giving them both closure and hope for the future.

**A/AN: Yes rather short I know, but I hoped you liked it! The dress I described is the one Yuki is wearing on the cover of Vampire Knight Vol 11.**


End file.
